The Road to Healing
by Newjug
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the Danvers-Sawyer family after the events of "Breaking Alex into Pieces". (This won't be in chronological order, and reading the first story isn't necessary to reading this!)
1. Telling Alex

They had been trying for over a month now.

It had been two years into Alex and Maggie's wedding and they decided that they were ready for their first child. Maggie had been particularly excited, as one of their past conversations it was decided she'd be the one to carry them. At least twice a week, Maggie would come home and inject herself with the vial Lena had created for the couple. It was 100% Maggie and Alex's DNA, made for the creation of their baby.

Finally, the day had come.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Maggie had gone home early from work, feeling nauseous. She thought she had caught something from helping sick kids after an Infernian attacked at their school a couple of days ago. It hit her while she was sitting on the couch. _Could I really be? _Lena was working on making more of the DNA after Maggie had run out of the small vial, but it took days. She hadn't injected herself in almost two weeks, and hadn't had a period when she was supposed to get it last week.

Going into the cabinet of the bathroom, she pulled out another pregnancy test, assuming the worst. Waiting was the hardest part, and the ten minutes it took for the test to show felt like ten hours. She had gone to drink some water and eat a snack, but still had another five minutes before the results were ready.

She walked over to the sink, expecting to see another negative test result when it startled her.

_Positive._

Maggie had a rush of emotions and doubts, thinking it could be a false positive or some kind of fluke. _This can't be real_. Maggie paced around, staring at the pregnancy test before deciding to call Alex.

* * *

"Brainy, Winn, I need a lock on that Durlan."

"We're doing it as fast as we can! Even Brainy's having trouble finding her."

A Durlan had broken loose trying to get to the president. President Marsdin had told them that she had some bad blood back on Durla, and it had been the DEO's job to protect her while keeping her safe inside.

Alex felt her phone buzzing. Seeing it was Maggie, she motioned for J'onn to watch their progress.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you busy?"

"No, J'onn's watching over Winn and Brainy, apparently a Durlan's trying to kill the president and the government is asking us to keep her inside until we find her."

"I know I usually don't ask this, but is there any way you can find the time to come home? I need you and Kara to check something."

"Yeah I'll be right over. Is everything alright?"

"I think so."

"Alright let me call Kara, we'll be over the house in a couple of minutes."

* * *

A couple of minutes ended up being all of thirty seconds. Alex had called Kara, and the latter swept her up and flew her back to their house.

"Maggie, is everything alright?" Kara and Alex walked into the room concerned, Alex's gun drawn in case there was any trouble. They found Maggie to be sitting on the couch.

"Kara, I need you to check something. Or listen to something."

"Okay yeah, what is it?"

"I need you to listen for a heartbeat."

It took a second for Alex and Kara to realize what she was implying, and Kara's eyes widened.

"Maggie? What are you saying?" The concerned look on Alex's face turned into a grin.

"Hold on." Kara quieted Alex and listened. _One, mine. Two, Alex's. Three, Maggie's. Four… _She heard a rapid thumping, and realized where the sound was coming from. Kara leaned closer into Maggie before squealing.

"Maggie, I guess you have some news to tell us!"

Maggie smiled and turned to Alex, now sitting on the couch. Taking Alex's hands into her own, her own smile turned into a grin.

"I'm pregnant."

"We're having a baby?"

"We're having a baby."

Alex pulled Maggie into a hug before the latter motioned for Kara to join in.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

Kara didn't realize how hard she was squeezing her sisters until they both coughed.

"Little Danvers, baby inside!"

"Oh, sorry Maggie!"

That afternoon turned into an impromptu party, where Eliza and the Superfriends came by to congratulate the newly expecting couple. Eliza was over the moon about her first grandchild, and so was J'onn. Winn, James, Kara and Lena talked about how they would be the coolest uncles and aunts, and Maggie and Alex were savoring the amazing family that they had.

Later that night, Alex pulled Maggie into a deep kiss before laughing. Realization struck her and she was gleaming at the idea of their child.

Maggie looked over at Alex and stroked her hair. "You're going to be a great mom." She was crying, but this time, it was tears of joy.

Alex cried too, realizing the last time she said it. She smiled, facing her wife.

"So are you."


	2. Jamie Sawyer

Maggie Sawyer hated to admit that she was in pain. But this? She was screaming.

She never knew that labor would be this hard, yet she had an end goal. Her child would soon be brought into the world, and that thought alone had eased her pain.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had been spending the last nine months creating the nursery for their newborn child. They decided on light grey walls so that they didn't reinforce any gender stereotypes, and in case they wanted to use it as a nursery for another child as well.

Their baby shower was held at their house, with their closest friends and family. Eliza, Kara, Clark, Lois, Winn, Vasquez, Brainy, Nia, Lena, James, Lucy and J'onn. All of them were excited in their own ways for the first Superfriends kid to be born, and they couldn't wait to spoil them.

When Maggie's morning sickness had subsided in the later months, her and Alex both decided to take a step back from their jobs. Maggie would go from inspecting the crime scene to only doing interrogations, while Alex would step back from the field completely and focus on the administrative side of the DEO. They knew that neither of them could risk their lives now, as their jobs were already dangerous enough.

* * *

"What about Emma or Emmett?"

"I like both of those. Oh what about Jackson?"

"Maybe."

It was November 3rd and Maggie was 38 weeks pregnant. Alex and Maggie were both patiently waiting for the day their baby would come. The gender would be a surprise, and so would the name to everyone. Though each of them had their ideas, they figured the name wouldn't come to them until they arrived.

"Alright let's go to bed. We still have to figure out how to set up that crib."

"Why don't we just ask Kara?"

"Alex, I think it will take all of the Superfriends to figure out how to set that up."

Alex laughed and kissed her wife. "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They had been asleep for three hours before Maggie jolted awake. She stood up to go to the bathroom, feeling the baby kicking her.

"You're going to be one hell of a kid when you're born."

As if on cue, she felt liquid oozing from her legs. She looked down and the realization settled in. She looked around and found the go-bag before rushing to wake up Alex.

Maggie shook her gently. "Babe."

"I know." Alex mumbled, still dreaming. "We have to make that trip to Paris."

"Alex."

"What Mags?" Alex was still half asleep.

"I think the baby's coming."

That sentence was enough to break Alex out of her sleep. "What?"

"The baby's coming."

"Isn't it too early? Aren't you only 38 weeks?"

"You're the doctor here! From what Eliza said the baby would be okay. You were 37 weeks when you were born and look at you."

"As long as they're okay." Alex relaxed a little. She sat up before Maggie shook her again.

"Alex, we have to go!"

"Right." Alex got up and changed quickly. They loaded the car and headed to the hospital, Alex driving while Maggie called Eliza, Kara and Lena.

"Detective Sawyer, don't you know it's 1:26 in the morning?"

"Why do you sound so awake then?"

"I'm at the hospital doing some paperwork. Everything alright?"

"Stay there. We're on our way there."

"Is everything al-..." Lena realized mid-sentence what Maggie meant. "They're coming now?"

"Yeah. Wait, does that mean you're not home with Kara?"

"No, you better call her. I'm going to start booking you a room, the doctors will be waiting for you when you get here."

"Thanks, Lena."

"Don't forget to get us food! Especially for your wife! Your hospital better have potstickers!" The phone hung up then.

Lena laughed at Alex's comment before getting up to get her doctors ready.

Maggie smiled and called the next person.

She didn't look at the ID before picking up, expecting it to be Lena when she called.

"Babe."

"Not quite, Little Danvers."

Kara sat up and her face turned bright red. "Maggie!"

"I need you to go get Eliza in Midvale and meet us at the hospital."

"The baby's coming?"

"The baby's coming."

"So are your potstickers!"

Kara smiled, knowing her sister was always looking out for her hunger. She got up and within minutes got Eliza.

As Alex and Maggie got out of the car, they looked at Kara and Eliza.

"I call you not even five minutes ago and you've already managed to fly to Midvale and back and beat us here?"

"Sorry, Alex! I'm just so excited! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Not as excited as we are."

"How far are your contractions sweetheart?"

"Maybe seven minutes?"

"Okay let's go inside then, you'll be having my grandchild soon."

The four went in and met Lena. They brought Maggie straight into the delivery room and dressed her, the contractions being right on time. Eliza and Lena opted to stay in the waiting room while Alex and Kara went inside with her.

"This hurts like a bitch, when you think about it." Maggie felt her contractions becoming closer and stronger. "This baby's really going to be something when they're out."

Alex kissed her forehead. "I know. You're doing great. I'm so proud of you Maggie."

It only took about an hour and a half for the contractions to become enough.

Alex's hand was numb from Maggie squeezing it so hard, and even Kara's hand was starting to twitch. Little did they know within ten minutes Baby Sawyer would be here.

"Alright Maggie, it's time to have this baby."

Alex whispered I love yous into her wife's ear, wiping a wet cloth across her forehead. Maggie was sweating profusely now, and couldn't wait to meet her child.

"You're doing great. Keep going." Alex was looking onto the doctor delivering her child. She was still nervous about Maggie being in pain, but didn't realize everything would go away in an instant.

"Okay just one more push!"

Maggie let out a scream before hearing more crying. The doctor's instantly took the baby and swaddled their body before handing them to Maggie and Alex.

All three girls were in tears, looking at the newborn. Alex kissed Maggie's forehead before kissing the baby's.

"November 3rd, 3:14 AM. Congratulations on your beautiful daughter, moms." Maggie looked up at Alex and smiled.

"She's perfect."

* * *

Kara was the self-designated messenger, allowing Maggie and Alex to have alone time with their new daughter, and to inform the waiting room of Superfriends of the news.

"Well?" Eliza was impatient as she saw the growing smile on Kara's face.

"You should come in and let the new moms tell you the news!"

"All of us?" Winn looked concerned that it would overwhelm Maggie.

"All of you. They want their whole family to meet the baby at the same time."

The gang walked into the room, smiles and tears mixed in. Alex got up from the bed, and Maggie held their daughter for everyone to see.

"Guys, this is our baby daughter."

"She's beautiful. Congrats guys." James was the first to walk up and look at the baby. He cupped his hand around her head and kissed it.

Winn was next, hands behind his back. "Of course, it wouldn't be complete without the onesie, right?" He held up a dark blue onesie with the House of El logo and "Superfriends" on it. "Don't worry, I made all different sizes."

Lena stood with Kara looking at their new niece. "We're totally going to be the cool aunts."

Kara looked at her and laughed, and Maggie motioned for Kara to take her.

"Yeah, we're going to be super cool."

Alex rolled her eyes at the pun and went over to hug J'onn and Eliza.

"She's beautiful, Alex. Maggie I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Eliza. I just can't stop staring at her."

Finally it was Eliza and J'onn's turn to hold the baby. Both grandparents were over the moon at their new granddaughter, and they looked at each other with a knowing grin. Both knew that they were going to spoil her.

After an hour went by of everyone getting the chance to hold the baby, Maggie and Alex nodded at each other.

Alex went to take her daughter and told everyone to sit down. She silently blessed Lena for giving them this special room, and made a mental note to thank her sister-in-law later.

"So we were thinking." Alex looked down and smiled at the sleeping baby. "We've been through a lot these past couple of years. All of us. And I know I went through a hell of a lot two years ago."

"And we were trying to think of a way that would honor Jeremiah."

"So we decided to name her Jamie Eliza Sawyer. Just like I did, she deserves to have loving parents welcome her into this world, and a ton of family to depend on when we're not there."

"I think it honors both you and Jeremiah, and I'm so grateful that you've given her and I both the support that we need from our parents. I know you may not have raised me, but you're more of a mother than I could ever ask for, and Jeremiah and I are still bonded. We're trying to navigate through this whole Cadmus-induced bonding still, especially since he's not physically with us anymore, but I know he's proud of all of us."

Eliza was tearing up and everyone was laughing and smiling again. It was another hour before everyone left, letting the new family get some rest. Eliza would stay at the house while everyone else went home, and they would regroup the next day.

Lena promised to give some benefits to the couple, including food, a double hospital bed and some things to make them feel more comfortable during their stay.

Maggie was still exhausted and sore, but she managed to get comfortable with Alex cuddling by her side. It had been a long night for everyone, and they were glad they could get some rest.

"You know, I'm still in awe with you." Alex nuzzled her head into Maggie's neck. "I'm so proud of everything you went through tonight, and look now. We have our beautiful daughter."

Maggie leaned into Alex, the grin still not able to come off of her face. "You holding her? That just makes my world. All of this family you've given me too, and all of the aunts and uncles Jamie's going to have, I'm so grateful for you. You've been to hell and back and now we're here, and I'm so happy. I love you so much."

"And to think the first time we said I love you was when I almost drowned. Now we're back in the hospital."

Maggie laughed. "Well at least this time it's for a good reason."

"And you know, I love you too. Now get some sleep."

It was silent for thirty seconds before Maggie made a realization. "Oh my god, Alex. We still haven't gotten that crib up."

Alex burst out laughing before texting Eliza to see if she could do it with Lena. "Just go to sleep for now, that's a problem for tomorrow."

Because all that mattered in this moment was a new beginning for the family of three.


	3. Rescue

**A/N** \- I didn't do Evan's birth yet, but I'll get back to that!

Jamie was always the bold one.

She had Alex's personality though looked like a mini Maggie. Bold, temperamental, always training to become better than what she already was, it was one of the many reasons she decided to become a DEO agent. Alex and Maggie had a longstanding bet of what she would do, whether she would become a police officer or a DEO agent. They knew she would become one or the other due to her loyal personality and often hot-headed temper.

On the other hand, they had no idea that Evan was heading down that path either until the night of the fire.

Lena was staying in her penthouse while Kara and the kids were in Argo City. They were visiting Alura on their winter break, and Clark and Lois took their sons as well. She often let Alex and Maggie borrow it, or if the gang wanted to play video games on a big flatscreen TV. She felt odd staying at her house without her family with her. While she was invited, she was too tied up with work.

Some of Lex's goons were still around while he was in prison, and they knew where Lena was. Lex had wanted her dead for killing their mother, though he always knew Kara and their Kryptonian kids were around to protect her. This was one of the rare opportunities he had to strike, with failed attempts of assassination and bombs failing.

* * *

"Aunt Lena!" A fifteen year old Evan had walked into the penthouse with food. Alex and Maggie had sent him to Lena for a couple of hours, knowing she forgets to eat when she was caught up with work. She'd also need the company, as Kara, Cal and Alex would be away for two more weeks. Jamie, now eighteen had been in college studying criminal justice.

"Evan, how's my favorite nephew?"

"I'm your only nephew."

"And that's why you're my favorite." Every time they saw each other, they would always start off the conversation that same way. "Anyway, what brought you over here?"

"Moms sent you some food."

"Them cooking? That's new."

"Of course not, they still can't cook for their life. I ordered Italian and picked it up."

Lena looked into a paper bag and saw the pasta inside. She opened it up and invited Evan to sit with her.

"School going well?"

"Yeah." Evan pulled out a folder from another bag and handed it over to Lena. "I could use your help with chemistry though."

"Your mom couldn't help?"

"She's more biology than chem. She can't do stoichiometry for the life of her though."

Lena chuckled. "Let's eat first then you can ask me all the questions you'd like."

Evan and Lena were three bites into the food when they started to smell smoke. They walked to the window, looking at thick smoke and flames rising up to the window. Lena didn't realize someone had remotely hacked into her fire alarms, making them useless.

"Let's go, leave your homework here." Lena grabbed Evan by the hand and started dragging him down.

As they headed towards the stairwell, they saw it blocked off with flames. Evan was curious as to why only a small strip of the stairs were lit instead of it going all the way from the bottom. He knew of Lex Luthor's assassination attempts on Lena, and thought if this was one of them.

"Aunt Lena, we need to go." Evan tugged on her arm, opting to go through the fire escape instead.

* * *

"My son's in there! And my sister-in-law!"

"Captain Sawyer, we can't do anything right now. We have to wait for the fire department to get everything clear. They'll be fine." A younger officer was back holding Maggie behind the yellow tape.

A motorcycle drove up to Maggie, and Alex stood taking her helmet off. "What the hell happened?"

"Fire. Evan's still in there with Lena."

Alex looked up at the smoke.

"Maggie."

The two women looked up at the sight of two figures climbing down the fire escape. "Over there."

Alex took Maggie by the hand and pulled her under the yellow tape.

"Ma'am you can't-."

Alex flashed her badge. "FBI. Let us through, Officer."

The officer stepped back and let Maggie and Alex cross the line. They quickly ran towards the building, watching Evan and Lena climb down the twenty floor fire escape.

Maggie's phone buzzed and she picked it up, seeing that it was Jamie. "J, I can't talk right now."

"I saw on the news that there's a fire in Aunt Lena's building. She's not there is she? Is everything alright?"

"She was. So was your brother, we're watching them climb down now."

"Oh my god. Should I come down? I can take the next train."

"No it's alright, everyone's fine. They're okay. Let me go. Mom and I love you, we'll update you later."

"Love you too. Tell Evan to call me later."

Maggie hung up the phone and watched Evan and Lena. They were halfway down the stairs, and Alex got more anxious as the building had accumulated more smoke. It hadn't caught up to them yet, but Maggie was keeping her calm.

"They'll be fine. Come on, that's our kid and Lena. They're smart, they'll make their way down quickly." Maggie held Alex's arm reassuringly.

* * *

"Evan, you okay?"

"I think our legs will feel like jello when we get down there, but otherwise I'm good. You?"

"I feel the same way. I guess-"

Lena was going to explain stoichiometry to Evan when they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Evan tried to peer through the window, only to see smoke.

"I don't know."

"Help me, someone! Please, that's my baby in there!"

Evan looked over at Lena. He was above her on the fire escape, and he felt something tug in his gut. When Lena wasn't looking, he jumped into the broken window.

"Evan!"

"I'll be fine!" He peered his head out the window. "You keep going, I have to do this."

Lena lingered there for a bit, refusing to move until her nephew walked back out unharmed.

Inside, Evan was looking around the apartment, smoke filling up all the empty spaces. He grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wet it before putting it over his mouth.

He ran towards the direction of the scream, seeing a woman in the corner with a baby in her arms.

"Hi, uh, my name is Evan Sawyer. I'm going to help you and your baby get out."

"I can't go down the fire escape with my baby! He'll die. It's too dangerous, they haven't fixed it in all of the years I've been here."

"Look, the smoke is here, but I'm going to protect her, okay?" Evan pointed towards the door of the apartment. "What's your name? And what's this little guy's name?"

"Darla. His name is Samuel."

"Miss Darla, I know you don't know me, but my mom is a cop and my other mom is an FBI agent. They've taught me everything about safety, and I promise you I will get down that staircase, this towel around your baby's head, and will protect him at all costs. Please, trust me."

Evan didn't know what lit the spark inside the woman, but she decided to trust him. He didn't know that she was Maggie's ex. While she didn't make the connection before, something had clicked inside of her hearing that he had two moms, a cop and an FBI agent. Slowly, she handed him her son, and Evan guided her out towards the fire escape.

"Alright Miss Darla. You go down there and meet my moms, I think they're outside. A short haired redhead and someone wearing an NCPD jacket." He smiled. "I'm going to run down these stairs, and I promise you he'll be safe." Evan made sure Darla had started to head down the staircase before making his way out the door.

Lena had gone down a few flights to get away from the smoke, but she was still waiting. She saw Darla coming out of the stairs.

"Darla, you live here?"

"I should say the same thing about yourself, Lena. Where's Kara and the kids?"

"They're away on a business trip. What about your son?"

"A kid just took him, he told me he'd meet me downstairs. I was scared to come down here with him, they've been making noises since people have been coming down."

"Wait." Lena stared at her. "What kid?"

"His name was Evan."

"Evan? That's my nephew. Maggie and Alex's son."

"Sawyer! That's why he looked so familiar."

An explosion from the penthouse had interrupted them. "We better start heading down. Trust me, Samuel's safe with Evan."

* * *

"Maggie, I don't see Evan. Where the hell is he?"

Maggie looked up, thinking Alex was being overanxious. She looked up and saw Lena and another woman heading down the fire escape, but not her son. She pulled out her phone and tried to call him, but no answer.

Meanwhile, Evan was talking to Samuel as he ran down the stairs.

"You're a real fighter, you know that?" He had four flights to go, but could feel the heat of the flames slowly spreading down the stairwell. "Your mom trusts me to get you back to her safely, and that's what I'm going to do."

Lena had finally gotten down and Maggie and Alex ran towards her. "Where's Evan?"

Lena turned and looked at Darla. "He was saving my son."

Maggie darted her eyes back and forth from Lena to Darla. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the building started to collapse.

"Evan!" Alex ran towards the building, only for Maggie and Lena to hold her back.

"Maggie, that's our son. That's Darla's son with him, you have to let me go!"

"We're not any good if we're dead, Alex."

Suddenly, they saw a figure walking out slowly. Alex had her back facing the building as she was arguing with Maggie.

"Maggie, you have to let me go. I know how to handle myself, I've survived being shot, guns, everything."

"Alex."

"Let me go get our son."

"Alex. Look."

Alex turned around to see her son walking out with a baby in hand. He was covered in ashes, and had a cut on his forehead, but overall he was okay.

"Evan." Alex, Maggie, Lena and Darla all ran towards him, the paramedics close behind. He saw a flashing light, which he thought were reporters. Soon after handing Darla Samuel, he fell over.

* * *

Evan woke up at the DEO. He sat up, trying to figure out how long it had been since he passed out.

"You idiot."

He looked over and saw Jamie sitting next to him. "Jamie, what are you doing here?"

"Grandpa flew me over."

"I thought he was trying to stop an alien across the country."

"Yeah, but then they got it. I guess moms called him and he came back, picking me up on the way there. I love flying."

"Oh." Evan laughed.

"You know, you saved that baby."

"He's okay?"

"He's half Roltikkon, so that's why he and Darla were okay in the smoke for so long. A couple more minutes though and they wouldn't have been. You're still an idiot though."

"Why?"

"You're fifteen Evan."

"Yeah, and you're eighteen. When you were fifteen you were fighting aliens attacking us."

"Sure, you're so much more mature than I was at fifteen, but still, you're fifteen. Look, even at school they barely have us learning first aid yet. Yeah, we have two moms who have taught us everything we need to be a cop or DEO agent, but even then, there's still so much more we have to do. So much we have to learn. I can't lose my brother."

"I'm okay though. And why did I even pass out?"

"Smoke inhalation. Moms said if we weren't in the DEO even the hospital may not have saved you. That's how bad you were. You had a bunch of crap in your lungs."

"When the fire first started, only the part of the stairwell to Aunt Lena's penthouse was in flames. Did they investigate yet?"

"Yeah. Lex Luthor and more of his goons tried to kill her again. Thankfully most people got out and only a few had minor injuries, but you were by far the worst. I don't even know what kind of chemicals they put in there, but you breathing all of that in down the stairs was bad."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. You passed out around 9 and we got you back here. I'm going to head home, I'm here for the weekend but I'm exhausted. I'm going to get moms and then you have to stay here. Mom's staying here and Mama's coming home."

"Seriously?"

"Protocol."

Evan rolled his eyes as Jamie left, and Maggie and Alex rushed in.

"Evan, you're alright."

"Yeah, I knew I would be Mom." He smiled.

"What were you thinking, jumping in like that?"

"I just had an instinct to go save that family. What would I have done if I passed them, just let them die?"

Maggie gave Evan a knowing look. "Jamie said she was saying the same thing to you?"

"She was fighting aliens when she was fifteen. This is less."

"That was when they attacked us, she didn't just jump in there." Evan had forgotten about the time they were cornered in the alley when he was eleven. Jamie had made him swear not to tell Maggie and Alex. "Not when your aunt's maniac brother is trying to kill her." Maggie shot a glare at Alex, and she shrugged.

"You could have died tonight."

"But I didn't. It got me thinking too."

"What's that?"

Evan sat up. "Something about tonight made me think about it. Yeah I'm only in high school, but you know how you always called me and Cal the peaceful ones? Cal went through with that, he's studying business now, isn't he? But what if I wanted to go down the same career path as Jamie and you two?"

"DEO or the Science Police?"

"I haven't decided yet. I have a couple of years to pick, but I want one of those two."

"Well, whichever you choose, we're okay with that. We just didn't think that was where you were going. But hey, the Danvers-Sawyer family really have that blood don't they?" Alex smiled at Evan.

Maggie checked her watch. "You should get some sleep bud. We're taking you home tomorrow morning, I'm going home with Jamie and mom's staying here. Plus, we're taking you to the bar, Darla and her friends have a couple, or actually a lot of thank yous to give. J'onn also says to be careful, but he has some paperwork to follow up on that he's doing at home."

"Alright."

"You have one more visitor though. After that, if you don't go to sleep we're keeping you here until I get off my shift." Alex kissed his head, followed by Maggie.

Evan groaned. "Love you two."

"Love you more!" Alex and Maggie yelled it at the same time while walking out. They were preceded by Lena.

"Aunt Lena, hi."

Lena smirked. "I'm not going to give you the same thing that the rest of your family just gave you, but just know I'm thinking the same thing."

"Hey, I saved that kid, and they got the guys who set the apartment on fire."

"They did. Anyway, I'm not staying long, I know you need sleep. I did want to bring you some stuff though." Lena pulled the bag from behind her back.

"What is it?"

"Your phone, replacement homework that you can do over the weekend, and we will learn stoichiometry, and this." She took a white tube out of her bag and handed it to Evan. "Open it."

Evan opened up the packaging tube and took out four photos. The first photo was him standing in front of the burning apartment, Samuel in hand. The next was him hugging Maggie, Alex and Lena, and the third was the look on Alex and Maggie's faces when they saw him coming out of the apartment.

The last photo was what made him smile wide though. It was him handing Samuel over to a crying Darla.

"James took them. I have to run, but I'll visit you tomorrow. Love you." Lena gave him a kiss on the head and walked out.

Evan sat up on the bed staring at the last photo. The look on Darla's face, crying tears of joy was what solidified his decision to go into criminal justice when he was older.

_I could get used to that._


	4. The Strangest Day

**A/N **\- A little crossover… I hope you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I know it's strange, but it's a little lighthearted chapter.

To say that today was the strangest day in awhile was an understatement.

Jamie and Evan Sawyer, now trained DEO and Science Division agents, were on their first mission together. They were assigned to check on the DEO's cave headquarters, still in ruins from Cadmus over twenty years ago.

"Remember to keep your vests on at all times, guys. I'm off world, but I'm ready to go back if you need me to. I'm trusting you two not to get into any trouble." Alex was speaking to both of them through the coms.

"We know."

"And don't forget to check your backs at all times."

"Mom, we know. We'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything, we don't know what's out there. I'll call Kara, Cal and Alex if we really need backup."

"Hasn't it been boarded up?"

"Yeah, but still even with the aliens in containment there's a chance people could have come for them."

"Alright, we'll keep you updated."

"Hey Jamie, do you think she's freaking out yet?"

"Hundred percent."

Maggie was listening in on the coms from her office, as it was in her jurisdiction since Evan was helping. "Calm down, Danvers. What's got you so worried?"

"It's their first mission together."

"Yeah but they've been on other missions with the others before."

"I just don't want them getting hurt if they're going to be fighting."

"They're our kids. They'll be fine."

* * *

The kids were now inside, looking at the ruins of what was once a well-maintained headquarters. Evan looked over, dried blood scattered around.

"This is really where Pops died, isn't it?"

"Yeah. And where Aunt Lena killed her mom, and where both of our mothers, aunts, grandpa and a bunch of others almost died too."

"I still don't get why they told us that."

"I mean it was an important part of their story, you know? I mean Cal, Alex, you, me? We all wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of this."

"I guess so."

As Jamie and Evan walked around, all was normal. They checked each containment cell, ensuring all of the aliens were still inside.

Then, a loud explosion had startled them.

"Ev, what was that?"

"Let's go check it out." Evan took his gun out and walked towards the noise. They were in one of the sublevels of the cave, and if whoever it was overtook them they would be toast.

"Jamie, get ready." Evan rounded the corner, trying to see what was going on.

"What the hell were you thinking? Now where are we?"

"This is the DEO… It's one of the caves before I met you."

"Oh is this where Lena killed Lillian?"

"Yep. Now how the hell do we get back?"

"Look, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Do you happen to have any food?"

Jamie looked over at Evan confused. "Moms?"

They slowly went around the corner, seeing three tiny figures.

"What the…"

"Evan, Jamie, there you are. Why are you guys giant?"

"Mom?"

"Who else do you think it would be?"

Jamie stepped back. "What the hell?"

"Jamie? Evan? Are you guys okay?" Alex heard the confusion and chimed in.

"Hello? Earth to Sawyers."

Jamie took out her phone and video chatted with Alex and Maggie. "We may have a little bit of a problem." She flipped the phone around, showing three small figures.

* * *

"Mags, why does she look like me?" Little Alex had been looking at her doppelgangers.

"Aren't you more worried about why we're small, our kids, a whole lot older than when we just left them, are staring at us and there's another set of us around?"

"Wait, you guys are gay? But I'm dating-"

"Jamie, are you as confused as I am?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"So you guys managed to find two versions of me and one of mama, huh?" Alex had been staring at the three tiny humans, finally chiming in at the conversations that had been going on.

Maggie had been explaining multiple earths to the other doppelganger, who looked a lot less like the other two. "So there are multiple earths, and now I'm stuck in one of these with two doppelgangers? What even is this? I just want to get back to my sister."

"Woah woah just slow down. What's your name?" Evan ran over to the crying doppelganger of Alex. She was dressed in light blue scrubs, and he was still chuckling at what they saw.

"Lexie."

Alex had looked like she had seen a ghost before her expression changed back to normal.

"I hated that nickname growing up." The smaller Alex rolled her eyes. "You're Lexie Danvers? You go by that? And you actually went through with being a doctor?"

"No, my name is Lexie Grey." She was stress eating now, trying to figure out how she got roped into the rest of the ordeal. Maggie had asked herself why the name sounded so familiar.

Kara's Alex rushed into the DEO. "What happened?" He looked and started laughing when he saw the predicament. "Cal sent me here, he's still in class. Why are there three Aunt Alex's and two Aunt Maggies? Why are all of them adorable?"

Evan, both Maggies and Jamie laughed while both Alexes shot Kara's Alex a look. Lexie looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alex Danvers. Uh, not those two. I'm your nephew."

"You're a lot older than my nephew. His name's Bailey."

"Nope, my name's still Alex. I have to go back to class now, but I'll see you guys later? Wait until my mothers get a kick out of this." Alex chuckled and he left.

"Back to the real problem here." Maggie stepped up, still laughing to herself. "How did you get here? And why are you guys so… small?"

"See, Alex here was working on some kind of multiverse portal. We have some friends on another earth, Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, Sara Lance."

"We have them too."

"So what I remember is that her friend Cisco was here trying to get the portal up on our earth. Kara was trying to fight an alien and it somehow interfered with the system. It was like, uh, do you guys have a Mr. Mxyzptlk on this earth?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah he turned Alex and I into these tiny people, and somehow his powers interfered with this invention of hers and now we're here. We have no idea how she got here though." Little Maggie had pointed to Lexie.

"You seem to know us though. You have an Evan and Jamie on your earth?"

"Yeah but they're not as old as you. How old are you guys?"

"I'm 22, Jamie's 25."

"Yeah. This is what, 2047? We're still in 2028. Jamie is 5, and you're 2."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but does anyone have any food? I eat when I'm stressed." Lexie looked between the three. Evan got up and handed her a chocolate bar.

Alex looked at her and pointed. "How exactly did Mxyzptlk get her here?"

"I was scrubbing into surgery and I ended up in this cave thing."

"That answers that. We don't know." Little Alex had looked at her taller counterpart.

Alex looked at Maggie. "We should probably get all of these guys food, and call J'onn. Lexie's eating like Kara." Lexie was hanging on Alex's shoulder.

"Hey! I heard that."

Alex chuckled to herself and yelled, "Sawyer!"

Both Maggies, Evan, Jamie and the smaller Alex all stood up.

"Which one?"

* * *

Evan had been sent to get Wendy's for everyone, and walked in just before J'onn did.

"Grandpa!"

"How are my grandkids?" He hugged them. "Let's see what we have here." He knelt down to the smaller doppelgangers' eye level. "Alex, Maggie, and… Alex?"

"Lexie."

J'onn glanced over at Alex. He mouthed, _you didn't tell them?_

Alex shrugged, while Jamie and Evan gave her a look. "Once I was on Earth 11, where I think Lexie came from. Completely different life than all of the other Alexes I had encountered. I guess she's sort of me, but she has different parents, and no Kara. This version died in a plane crash, but we brought her back in time and made it so that you wouldn't."

"I died?"

"Kara had gone back in time, and we had given you a device that would protect you should you ever need it. Don't worry, you're not going to crash. That's why you don't remember us, because the plane crash never happened in your earth now. There are now two alternate timelines, but you're safe." J'onn didn't have the heart to tell him that in the other timeline, she had died in the crash.

Lexie sighed in relief. Maggie smiled, realizing that Alex had told her before.

"J'onn, that doesn't explain us though."

"Do you remember anything before Cisco was helping you build that multiverse machine?"

"No."

"You guys could be us."

Alex looked like someone told her she had something on her shirt. "Oh."

"Danvers, what do you mean, 'us'?" The taller Maggie hadn't fully understood what she was saying.

"We had that same event, where Kara was fighting Mxyptlk in 2028, though we didn't do whatever you guys just did building that portal."

"I mean, I don't really know. None of this really makes sense, how you guys are on an alternate timeline, how you guys are separated from us? I mean this is just a theory but you really may be us."

"So we can either merge back with you guys or live on our new alternative earth?"

"Yeah if you want. Your choice. J'onn and Winn are building something that will hopefully change you back to your original form now."

"Are Evan, Jamie and all of our friends and family there?"

"Yeah."

"I think we'll live our lives then." Little Alex turned to Little Maggie and hugged her.

"Alright my adorable little friends, your machine is ready for you to become bigger."

"Thank god." Alex, Lexie and Maggie all walked into the chambers that were built for them.

"They really are adorable, aren't they?" Alex placed her hands on her hips and laughed.

"Yeah, they really are. I can't believe you'd admit that."

"That really took a turn, didn't it Evan?"

"I still don't really know what's going on."

In a flash, the little versions of Alex and Maggie were back to normal.

"Thanks."

_I look really good with short hair_, Lexie thought to herself.

"So much for our first mission together." Jamie was still looking on with laughter.

"You know what? It was worth it. We got everything done plus saw adorable versions of ourselves."

"True."

"So now this alternate timeline is going to be perfectly safe. It's all decisions you and your earth's friends make. Also, please bring the kids, I'm sure Evan and Jamie will get a kick out of seeing themselves so young." Alex was talking to the other Alex and Lexie.

Maggie was having a conversation with Lexie. "So I guess M.S. runs in the family. He must be good if you're with a guy."

"Ma, please for the love of god leave her alone."

"Jamie, we're just having some quality bonding. I can't resist anyone who looks like your mother."

The kids rolled their eyes while Lexie turned beet red.

"So are you guys all ready to go home?" J'onn and Winn looked over, trying to see what the three were thinking.

An idea popped into Alex's head. "Can we do something first?"

"Like what?" J'onn was curious to see what his daughter was up to.

* * *

"Alex!"

"Yeah?"

Kara walked in smiling. She took her jacket off and put her bag down. "You and the kids won't believe what happ-"

As she turned the lights on her head was spinning.

"Hi Aunt Kara!"

"Mom, you're home!"

Lexie looked at Kara. "That's your sister?"

Both Maggies chuckled to themselves while both Alexes greeted them.

Kara sat down on the couch between her sisters and accepted it. She knew that if there was anything out of the ordinary with their family, this was the epitome of it.


	5. Another On the Way

**A/N** \- This is going to be a shorter chapter, but here's where Alex tells Maggie she's pregnant!

Jamie was three now and Alex and Maggie had been discussing the possibility of adding another child to their family. Kara just gotten pregnant with her and Lena's second child, and they were over the moon about it. Kara had hinted to Alex that their baby could use another cousin around too, giving her blessing for them to be pregnant at the same time.

"What if I carried the baby this time? I always loved the vision of me being pregnant, and when you said you wanted to with Jamie I was so happy that I didn't even care who carried her. I don't know if you were considering doing it again. That's fine if you want to carry them though." Alex and Maggie were eating at Noonan's, Kara and Lena babysitting Jamie. Alex knew regardless of who carried the baby, she would still be elated when they were born.

"I thought about it, but I wanted to see if you wanted to carry them first. If you do, I'm absolutely okay with that. We both should have our chance, plus either way they have both of our DNA. After Jamie was born though, that was a pain in the ass."

Alex smiled at Maggie. "Hey, it was worth it though. We have a beautiful daughter now. We can always talk about it again though if you do want to carry this one."

"No, I'm sure if you want to carry the baby, you should. We can go to the DEO and pick up the kit if you want?"

"You mean like, start trying tonight?"

"Why not? It's still going to take 9 months for this kid to come."

"I guess so."

Alex and Maggie had gotten the check soon after that and then went to the DEO to pick up the kit.

It had been surprisingly fast, Alex thought. It had to have been the first or second time they picked up the kit that she realized she was pregnant. She didn't have morning sickness like Maggie did, but instead had strong cravings and a gut feeling, confirmed by Kara.

"There's definitely another heartbeat in there." Kara had gotten up from her head being on Alex's stomach.

"Really?"

"Did you take a pregnancy test? Or tell Maggie yet?"

"No I have an idea on how to tell her though." Alex grinned when she thought about it. "God, there's just so many things that are going through my head. Good things."

"And I'm happy for you! Plus I'm what, six months? So our babies will be close in age!"

"Yeah, they will be. Two and two, huh?"

"Cal's really excited to have a baby brother, from what I can tell. Do you think you'll be surprised again?"

"I don't know. This time around is different than it was with Jamie. It was Maggie's wish to not know what she was, but I'm not sure if I'll be that patient again knowing that I have this growing inside of me."

"Well whatever you choose, they'll be a beautiful, happy kid."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

"Alex, Jamie, I'm home!"

"Mama!" Jamie ran up to her and greeted her. "I missed you."

"Oh I missed you too my sweet girl."

"Hey, Maggie." Alex walked into the foyer from the kitchen. She gave her a quick peck on the cheek and went back to cooking with Maggie and Jamie following suit. Normally not a field agent anymore, Alex had the benefit of being home a lot more often.

"How was your day?"

"Long. There was a homicide and I was helping the new recruits investigate. Seeing her husband and kid's face though, that was rough. She was an Infernian, but not like _that_ one." Alex thought about the first time they met, fighting the Infernian who was trying to kill President Marsdin. "I got to talk to Sullivan today though."

"What did he say?"

"He was very excited to hear about Jamie growing up. He wants to stop by sometime soon."

"Fine with me. I'd like to catch up with him too."

Captain Evan Sullivan was a now-retired officer that Maggie had known since she was in the police academy. He had taken a liking to her, and helped her get on her feet when she left her aunt's house. He treated her like his own daughter, and even helped her way through as much as he could. Sullivan was one of the first officers to treat aliens equally, and the reason that Maggie worked so hard to get to where she was.

"Anything with you today?"

"Not really. Kara's been taking it easy with the baby, but she was saying how Cal started to develop his powers. J'onn's on shift today, and he said nothing too serious was happening."

Alex had her back towards Maggie, barely containing the smile that she hadn't noticed Jamie yet.

"Hey Jamie, want to help your mom set the table up while I finish cooking this spaghetti?"

"Yeah!"

Jamie trotted over to Maggie, who gave her the silverware.

Maggie looked and knew something was different. She remembered her wearing a blue shirt this morning, and not a purple shirt.

"Jamie, did Mommy change your shirt?"

"Yeah, she said you'd like it."

Maggie went over to her and picked her up. "I love it. What did you do, spill something on the other one?"

"No."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. She looked at the shirt closer.

"World's best big sister."

Maggie squinted before widening her eyes. She put Jamie down and turned to Alex.

"No."

Alex was still grinning. "Yes."

Maggie walked over to Alex and kissed her, getting a loud "ew" from Jamie.

"Do you know what your shirt says, Jamie?"

"No, what does it say?"

"World's best big sister."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're getting a new baby sibling."

Jamie pretended to look like she was shocked. For three years old, she had a lot of humor. "Oh no."

"Why oh no?"

"Mommy's going to start throwing up, isn't she?" Jamie had been hearing a lot of how Kara was reacting to her pregnancy, and

Alex laughed before kneeling down. "I don't think I am. Mama did when she was pregnant with you, but I think I'll be different."

"Okay, as long as you don't make the house smell!"

"Excuse me, Miss Jamie, but I remember you got sick just a week ago and made the house smell."

Jamie faked another guilty look. "Oops."

Alex and Maggie laughed before scooping her up and placing kisses on her all over. "We're going to be a great family of four, and Jamie, just wait. You're going to be a great big sister."

"I know!"


	6. Evan

**A/N** \- Let me know if there are any requests! I'm open to writing stuff about Sanvers or the kiddos.

Overall, Alex's pregnancy with the second child had gone smoother than Maggie's with Jamie.

Six months in, the whole Superfriends gang were taking bets, trying to figure out what the gender of the baby would be. Kara and Lena just had another boy, so many people were thinking the same. Nia, Maggie, Kara, James and J'onn were convinced that the new Sawyer child would be another girl, though Alex, Lena, Winn and Eliza thought there was a boy was on the way. Brainy had also sided with the boy theory, saying his calculations were 97 percent.

"You are _not_ getting a flash grenade if our baby is a girl. Or no, you're just not getting a flash grenade in general." Alex was lying on the bed while Maggie held her hand. The doctor was about to come in to tell the gender of the baby.

"Oh come on Danvers. It would only be used in an emergency."

"Knowing you, you'd use it in the house and scare everyone."

"Nonsense."

"And don't forget the time you stole one and then used it on _me_."

"When was that?"

"Cadmus."

"Oh. Well technically it was Lillian not me."

"Fair enough."

"Doctor Danvers, Captain Sawyer, how are you today?" Dr. Watson walked into the exam room. "Are you both keeping busy with work? How's Jamie doing?"

"A little bit. We've both been off the field since Jamie was born, but it's still nice that we get so much time off. She's still temperamental though, and I think we know she gets it from Alex."

For the common civilian, Alex was an FBI field doctor, and Maggie was still the captain of the Science Division. They would both be in the field if they had to, but for the sake of Jamie, one of them would always stay out of the mission. Neither of them could imagine their lives without each other, but they would still risk their lives for their team.

"Well that's good. Alex, any problems?"

"Nope. They're kicking in there, and for the most part they're just calm."

"And you want the baby to be a surprise?"

"No." Both Maggie and Alex said it at the same time. "We barely kept the excitement with Jamie, plus the whole family's taking bets on if we're having a boy or a girl."

"Alright, well you know the drill." Dr. Watson put gel on Alex's stomach. "Strong heartbeat, this kid is definitely less active than Jamie was though." She moved the wand around, turning the monitor so Alex and Maggie could both see what was going on.

Both women smiled, looking at the ultrasound.

"There's the head, their feet, and look, those are the little toes."

"Can you tell what the baby is yet?"

"Checking now." Dr. Watson smiled as she squinted into the monitor. "Looks like you'll be having a baby boy!"

"Ha!" Alex's first response was pointing at Maggie, who just smirked.

"Well you weren't going to give me it anyway."

"Give her what?"

"A flash grenade."

Dr. Watson looked at the two, but waved it off. "Congratulations to the both of you." She cleaned the gel off of Alex before letting them get up. "I guess you have some calls to make."

* * *

"So Jamie seems to keep waking Alex up."

"Isn't she in the other room?"

"Yeah she is. I don't know how she keeps doing it."

Kara's phone rang and she answered it quickly. "Hey Maggie!"

"Kara, we lost."

"What do you mean?"

"We're having a boy."

Kara's eyes flew open. "What? Now Alex doesn't have to buy me potstickers?"

Lena looked at Kara with a smirk. She motioned over to Kara to give the phone to her. "Hey Maggie. Can you put Alex on?"

"What's up Lena?"

"Told you the scientists always win."

"They really do." Alex laughed. "Have fun with Jamie, we owe you one. Is she doing alright?"

"If she stops waking Alex up she will be!"

"Well she won't be waking this Alex up!" Maggie yelled. "We're going to go to bed and sleep for ten hours.

Kara rolled her eyes and Lena laughed. "Hey, you owe us one. I can't wait to get some sleep."

"If she's up anyway, do you want to put her on the phone?"

"Yeah sure." Kara went over to get Jamie. "Hey, someone wants to talk to you."

Jamie took the phone. "This is Jamie Sawyer. How can I help you?"

Alex and Maggie burst out laughing. "It looks like you've been working on your manners.

"Mommy!"

"We just wanted to tell you, you're going to have a little brother."

"A brother?"

"Yeah. He's going to be as great as you!"

"Can we name him tree?"

"We'll think about it. You need to stop waking Alex up though and go to bed. The quicker you go to sleep, the quicker we get to see you." Maggie used a stronger tone of voice.

"Oh yeah!"

"We love you Jamie. Have a good night."

"I love you mommies."

* * *

The days had passed and Alex was now eight and a half months pregnant. They still hadn't decided on a name for their son.

"How about Zor-El?"

"Nah, we should definitely do something for Kara, but she said not to use that. So many people have been naming their kids Zor-El."

"So unoriginal then?"

"Yeah pretty much. I mean we can see what Jamie thinks, but last time we asked she wanted to name her Bush."

"Bush."

"She has a thing for botany I guess."

Alex's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Supergirl's a little caught up with an alien. Can you or Maggie come down and control the comms? I'm going to go down there and help her."

Alex looked at Maggie. "We'll be down in a second."

"I guess we should call daycare and tell them we'll be late. J'onn?"

"Yeah. Kara's caught up with something. Let's go."

As the two were driving, they heard on the radio that Supergirl was fighting another parasite-like creature. They were driving with the police sirens on as fast as they could down to the DEO.

A turn onto Pine Street had gotten them in trouble. "Maggie, look out!"

Maggie saw the giant parasite about to step on their car. She swerved and they rolled the car over. "Alex!"

Maggie quickly got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side. "Danvers? Alex, are you okay?"

Alex was upside down but conscious. "Yeah I'm fine. Help me get out."

Alex was quickly pulled out and brought to the side of the road with Maggie. "J'onn, our car just turned. We need to communicate by here."

"Is Alex alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. We just have a little bruising. Good the police cars were updated, huh?"

"Just let me know if you need anything."

Alex was still getting oriented. "You're good?"

"Yeah, I'm just more worried about you and the baby."

"We're fine. I-" Alex was cut off with a scream.

"Alex?" Maggie ran over to help her up. She saw liquid coming from Alex's pants.

"Okay, I'm alright, but I think the baby's coming."

"That's even earlier than Jamie was."

"Eight and a half months? I think he'll be okay. I hope he's okay."

Maggie quickly tapped into the comms. "Supergirl, J'onn, the kid's coming!"

"What? Isn't he early?"

"I think the car accident just induced it."

"Alright, I'll get this situated. Supergirl, go over to them and help them."

"On it."

Kara was by Alex in seconds helping her get up. Alex was screaming in pain, trying to keep the baby in.

"Can I fly you there?"

"Yeah, I think we'll be alright."

Kara lifted Alex and Maggie up and helped them over to the hospital. Lena had already prepared the hospital in case something like this had happened.

The receptionist greeted them. "Supergirl, how can I help these two?"

"She's going into labor. Uh, Danvers."

"Oh, Dr. Danvers. I'll get your room set up right away."

The hospital staff quickly rolled Alex into the delivery room. "How are you holding up?"

"Is this how you felt when Jamie was born?"

"Like what?"

"Like the baby's about to explode out of me?"

"Oh yeah. You're okay aside from that?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good." Maggie gave Alex's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's have this kid."

"At least the crib's set up this time."

"That's true."

Dr. Watson walked into the room. "Alright Sawyer family, I know you're a bit worried but the car accident didn't seem to startle the baby other than he's coming now."

"So he's not hurt in any way?"

"Nope. Safe and healthy. He might spend a few days in the NICU but otherwise he's alright. Now are you ready to have your baby? Your contractions are really close."

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Alex had been in pain before, but this was different. She had been shot, stabbed, beaten, but the fact that the pain would be worth it in the end? It was priceless.

"You're doing great, Danvers." Maggie was smiling at her. Kara had gone to get Eliza, and was now in the room. All of the Superfriends had been waiting in the lobby again, awaiting the newest edition to their crew.

Dr. Watson looked puzzled. "There seems to be a problem." Maggie and Alex's eyes shot to her, trying to figure out the look on her face. "We have to switch to a C-Section. The baby will be fine, but we can't deliver it vaginally now."

"What happened?"

"He's in a very strange position. He's fine, don't worry, Doctor. Alright, let's switch to a C-Section protocol?"

Kara looked on and Maggie still held Alex's hand.

"This is going to numb you." Dr. Watson placed the bag with the rest of Alex's IVs. Alex breathed slowly. The doctors then put an oxygen mask around Alex's nose. "Feel anything?"

"Not anymore."

"Alright, let's start. If you feel any discomfort at all, let me know."

Alex nodded. She felt the cool metal of the scalpel slowly open her up, but she wasn't uncomfortable."

"You doing okay, Danvers?"

"With you by my side? Of course."

Kara watched on from the wall, giving Eliza a play by play for what was happening. Suddenly she heard crying.

"A healthy baby boy! April 10th at 4:57 PM." Dr. Watson quickly cleaned him off and swaddled him before handing him to Alex. He instantly stopped and was soothed by the calm voice of his mothers.

Maggie looked over at Alex and her holding their baby. He had lighter skin than Jamie when she was born. "He's beautiful." Maggie kissed her wife and nodded for Kara to bring the gang in.

Kara quickly took a picture before heading out.

"He's here!"

J'onn had come in right on time. He was exhausted from fighting the parasite but he finally had it contained. "Is Alex okay?"

"She's fine. The baby's here, I was just about to send you guys in!"

They walked in, Maggie cradling Alex and the baby.

"Hey guys." Maggie stood up to hug them all. Alex was still dazed from the medications, but she was smiling. Alex let Maggie take the baby and she showed everyone. "This is our son."

James was the first to hug Maggie. "Congratulations, moms. He's adorable."

"Hey Alex." Winn went over to her and gave her a high five. "You got a cute kid over there."

"Where's Jamie?"

"She's at daycare with all the cousins." Winn and James each had kids of their own, Winn had Kara with his wife, and James had Kelly, named after his sister.

"Oh."

"I see the drugs are really setting in."

Kara and Lena walked over and both placed kisses on Alex's head.

"Next bet, will she have Alex's personality or mine?" Maggie chuckled as she walked over.

"Hey, what's wrong with mine?" Alex protested.

"In terms of personality, Jamie's literally all over the place. Eliza said that's how you were as a kid." Kara patted Alex's head.

"Jamie's a great kid. So is this kiddo."

Eliza and J'onn walked over to Alex and gave her another kiss on the head.

"So does my grandson have a name yet?" Eliza was eager to know.

Maggie and Alex looked at each other. "So I had this captain who really helped me get on my feet when I was back in the academy, and of course I consider Kara like my sister. So… we decided to name him Evan Karmen Sawyer."

The gang cheered and Kara broke down into tears.

"Kara, don't cry." Alex looked at her while Maggie and Lena rubbed her back.

"We have another generation of super kiddos. Plus there's technically another Kara and Alex."

"Well, these kids are definitely going to have great lives. I'm sure about that." Lena was still rubbing Kara's back.

"Yeah, definitely."

No one noticed that J'onn had left to pick Jamie up from daycare until he walked back in with her.

"Mommy, Mama!"

"Hi Jamie!" Maggie knelt down and picked her up. "Be very careful with your mommy. She has a tummy ache right now."

"Why?"

"Well the doctors had to get your brother out." She quickly hugged Alex before being picked up again by Maggie.

"Can I meet my brother?"

Maggie walked her over to the incubator and picked him up. She sat on the couch and motioned for Jamie to go sit with her. "This is Evan. Do you want to pat his head?"

"Hi Evan. I'm your sister, Jamie Sawyer. Mama, is he Evan Sawyer or Evan Danvers?"

"Sawyer." Maggie looked over at Alex and she nodded.

"Oh! We have the same last name. Why doesn't mommy?"

"Well doctors don't usually change their names."

"Oh okay." Jamie shifted her attention back to Evan. She rubbed his head and looked in awe.

"Careful, Jamie."

Because it hadn't been in the middle of the night like Jamie, the gang had stuck around for awhile. Alex was fighting sleep as well as discomfort from the medication wearing off. The gang soon got the message, and Kara and Lena took Jamie back home.

"But I don't want to leave!"

"Jamie, we'll see you tomorrow okay? Mommy has to sleep tonight."

"Then why aren't you coming home?"

"I'm going to keep her company."

"Jamie, come here."

Jamie trudged over to Alex, who was still in bed.

"I love you with all my heart. Never forget that, okay? The doctors want us to get some sleep, and I know you have to go home right now but we will see you tomorrow. I'll be home in a couple of days."

Jamie was on the verge of tears now. "But I want to be here with all of you."

"Hey, Jamie." Lena knelt down. "We can have all the ice cream you want with Alex and Cal tonight. How about that?"

"Yeah." Jamie brightened up quickly. "I love you."

"We love you too." Maggie picked Jamie up and spun her around. "Do you want to say goodbye to Evan?"

"Yeah." Maggie walked Jamie over to Alex. "Bye mommy, bye Evan. I love you."

Alex kissed her cheek and then Jamie kissed Evan. "I love you too, and Evan does too."

Jamie had walked out with Kara and Lena, soon followed by Eliza.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks mom."

"Congrats again."

As everyone left, Alex, Maggie and Evan were left alone. Maggie took Evan and placed him in the incubator before carefully sliding into bed with Alex. She didn't want to irritate her wound too much.

"Maggie."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to sleep."

"I'm with you there." Maggie stared for awhile. "And Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you. You did so great."

"Now I know your pain too." Alex laughed.

"But you know what? It was all worth it."

"It really was."


	7. Moving In

"We need a house with a backyard for any kids and a dog. What else do you think?"

"A good kitchen?"

"Sure, let's add that. You know, even though we can't cook for the life of us."

"You know, I can cook." Maggie laughed. "You might not be able to Danvers, but I sure as hell can."

It had been a year into the married life of Alex and Maggie, and they were ready for a home. They had a lot of criteria: away from the heart of National City where their current apartment was (or where most of the aliens attack), a backyard big enough for kids, a dog and family outings, and something they could create a training room in. Though their commute would be a little longer, it was worth it.

"Remember we have that gift from Lena too. Any renovations or anything, courtesy of Lena Luthor."

Kara and Lena had been dating for a few months after the Cadmus incident. They settled any differences that they, or Supergirl and Lena had. Because Lena was now officially part of the family, regardless of if Kara and her stayed together or not, she had given Alex and Maggie the wedding gift of helping them pay for a house. Though they tried turning it away, she kept on insisting. They came to the compromise that she can pay for some of the renovations they may do, though Alex and Maggie would want to pay for a house they could afford.

"I still can't believe she gave us that."

"I know." Alex flipped through listings online, trying to find something that would stick out.

"How about this one?" Maggie turned her laptop to face Alex. "Four bed, three and a half baths with a master bed and bath. We could renovate the kitchen."

"I like it. Where is it?"

"Seventh Street."

"Let's put it on the list." Alex kept searching until she found something else that caught her eye. "Look at this one, Mags."

Maggie turned around and saw a light yellow house. "How many rooms?"

"Cade Circle. Four beds and two and a half bathrooms. We could keep a guest room for my mom or Kara."

Maggie kept looking at the house, eventually pulling it up on her own laptop. She muttered to herself, "Sale by owner, 500K, breakfast island, backyard, finished basement."

"I say we look into both of those."

"Definitely."

As the day went on, both Alex and Maggie saw the second house as their future home. They didn't realize it, and didn't talk about it, but something about the way the house was presented had stuck out. They had to wait until tomorrow for the owner to be around, but they both seemed ready to make their offer then and there.

Around ten, Alex and Maggie got up and got ready to go to the house.

"You know, this could be the one." Maggie drove past the precinct, past the other suburbs.

"You think?"

"It has a nice school district, and it has everything on our list. They'd go to Mackwood Elementary, NCMS and then NCHS. We wouldn't have to send them off to a private school in the Oaks."

"We wouldn't. That makes it easier too to drive them, we're like three blocks away."

Maggie turned into the circle and the two got out of the car. The house looked the same as it did in the pictures, and they now just had to see the inside. The owner came outside and greeted them.

"You must be Alex and Maggie, come on in. My name is Jeff." He shook both of their hands and walked them inside. Jeff was an older man, probably in his 70s. "Come sit first." He motioned for the two to sit and got two mugs out.

Maggie and Alex smiled at each other.

"Do you like coffee or tea?"

"Coffee's fine. Thank you."

Jeff poured both of them coffee before making himself a cup. "When I saw you two were coming, I was really excited. National City is a big place, but I don't see a lot of people like us."

"Like what?"

"Well my husband and I had lived here for decades. Kids moved out to Opal City and Central City, and now it was just us. Then he came down with Alzheimers so he's in a home now. I'd like to get closer to him."

"Where is he?"

"LCorp Home for Aliens and Allies."

Maggie smiled and looked at Alex. "You know, we just so happen to know the owner of that place."

"Lena Luthor?"

"She's dating my sister." Alex gave him a smile. "We could make arrangements for you to stay there if you'd like. There's a couple of apartments in the area."

Jeff beamed at the proposal. "That would be amazing." The three finished their cups before getting up. "Let me show you around."

"And our offer still stands if we don't live here too, just so you know." Alex handed Jeff one of her business cards.

Jeff had taken the two on a tour of the house. "We renovated this just a couple of years ago before David got sick." He let them look at the kitchen for a little bit longer before showing them the living room, TV room and dining room.

He then took them upstairs to the master bedroom. It was a modest size, and had a bathroom, walk in closet and office. "You would be able to set up the office to suit both of you if you'd like. It also works as a nursery. I had it for my grandkids when they stayed over." He then walked next door to the other bedrooms.

"And then here's where we usually had the parties." Jeff showed them the basement. It had four separate sections, a bar with a kitchenette, another TV room and an exercise room. "Of course, you guys can change it up to however you'd like." The basement led out to the backyard, where they stood under a deck from the ground level. "The deck's great for a grill and a table too, but you have enough room for a playset here."

The three went back up to the kitchen after the tour. "So I know there's a couple of things that need fixing, but what did you think?"

Alex looked at Maggie, who nodded. "What if we wanted to make an offer to you right now?"

Jeff looked at them. "You don't want to take a few days to figure it out?"

Maggie looked at him. "Ever since we saw the house online, we haven't been able to stop imagining our lives here. Just seeing it in person solidified what we thought about it. We'd like to make an offer, if you're up for it."

Jeff smiled. "Of course. And then I can be closer to my husband."

* * *

A month later, Jeff was in his new apartment at the LCorp home while Alex and Maggie were moving into their house. Thankfully the Superfriends had helped with moving in, and of course Kara and J'onn managed to bring a day's worth of boxes in a matter of minutes.

Two days later, mostly everything was settled in. A housewarming party was in order and the gang had cheered on the new homeowners.

"To the Danvers-Sawyer family. May you have a lifelong time of happiness in this home!" Winn was making the first toast, and everyone joined in.

And of course, they truly did.


End file.
